


Dishes

by melodramaqueen



Series: Steve/Bucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaqueen/pseuds/melodramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he couldn’t find Bucky, then at the very least he could find Bucky’s old things. Keep them ready for when he returned so he could have all the help he needed getting his past back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

#2 - Dishes

Steve had no idea why he was doing this. It was stupid. It was sentimental. It was an utter waste of his time and energy. Time and energy that he could have been using to actually find Bucky rather than track down useless little reminders of a time that was now gone forever.

But Natasha had assured him that the Winter Soldier would not be found until he wanted to be. And maybe, maybe if that fleeting hint of recognition he was so sure he had glimpsed in Bucky’s eyes that day was any indication, his friend’s memories were still retrievable.

Steve was an excellent soldier. The best, really. So when Plan A didn’t work out, he had Plan B ready. If he couldn’t find Bucky, then at the very least he could find Bucky’s old things. Keep them ready for when he returned so he could have all the help he needed getting his past back.

But none of this quite explained why he was standing in a musty old thrift shop in Brooklyn, getting teary-eyed over a slightly cracked china plate. It was a tacky thing – the garish colours had chipped away in places but hadn’t lost any of their brightness and the Statue of Liberty still stood proudly in a corner. It had been a silly souvenir, a reminder of two boys who had a few precious carefree hours to spend and spent their valuable currency on silliness.


End file.
